I know your plan
by DarkAngel10003
Summary: Zim has been acting strange lately and Dib can't figure it out,Yaoi ZADR no flames please this has now been revised with less mistakes in it.
1. Dib's thoughts

This fic is called: I know your plan.  
This is a slight yaoi fic and if you don't like ZADR(zim and dib romance) then leave! 

Dib's Pov

At first when I saw you I knew you were not of this world and I can't even count the number of times I've tried to show people who you really are...but none of them listened. Even my own family took me for crazy. But suddenly your plans for world conquest have been getting, shall I say, just plain stupid, and now you don't even try. It's been two months since your last plan...I keep saying to myself that your planning something BIG and i should keep myself prepared...but every time I see you, you look like you've given up, like something has destroyed all of your hopes. I feel sorry for you but then my hatred for you boils and I can only laugh at you, but...as the days roll on by I start seeing you differently. Even though your still shallow and you have a liking for shouting things so loud my ears start hurting, we've actually had some good conversations.

You'll talk about what your life had been like before you got here on earth, and I'll tell you some of my history.You'll ask about certain devices that we use in every day life like a toaster or a microwave and I'll explain it to you slowly so you can understand.There have even been times when you've been nice to me. Like the time when all those bullies pushed me down and all my textbooks went flying...you didn't laugh at me like I thought you would've, instead you came over and helped pick up my books. That was also the day that our hands touched at the same time when we reached for the same book. For some strange reason I could feel myself blushing when the feel of your glove slipped on to my naked hand. I had looked up at you and you to were blushing a slight pink color and I couldn't help but think 'he looks cute when he blushes'. I called myself crazy when you handed me the book and then ran off. A few days later I decided to return the favor of kindness, the day when it rained.I kinda guessed that rain would do something to your skin when you just stood dumbfounded while the other kids jumped and spashed and rolled in the mud like the dumb retards they are. I couldn't help but look at you. I could see you were sad, so I walked over there and gave you a tap on the shoulder.

You gave me a confused look as you turned around and said in a quiet voice "Do you want something?''. I just smiled then pulled out the umbrella I was holding and opened it up saying "Yeah, do you wanna get under my umbrella? You know so you don't get wet and you won't have to wait for hours waiting for it to stop" I watch your suspicious frown turn into a small smile as you say so quietly that I almost couldn't hear you" Thank you Dib". You got under my umbrella and the walk towards your house started.It went SO much better then I thought it would've, we started talking and by the time we got to your house we were even laughing our heads off. When we got to your front door you actually offered me to come in.But I told you that I had to get home as quickly as possible before my dad starts wondering where I am.You nod showing you understand but I could see a look a sadness in your eyes and before I could stop myself...I hugged you. At first you flinched when my arms went around you but after the first second you became comfortable and slowly snaked your arms around my waist and hugged me back. It seemed like forever but I know it was only 5 seconds. We let go of each other and we just looked in each others eyes.But before anything could happen we both said goodbye to each other and you went into your house and closed the door while I started my walk toward my home.

I lay here now on my bed looking at the ceiling but thinking of you. Thinking of how close our faces had been that day. How close we had been to where I had actually felt your breath on my lips. I reach with my hand to my face and touch my lips as I can still feel how it felt when it happened. I sigh and looked out the window. I had been thinking that you had given up on your plans...but I know your plan now and it's making me weaker each day I live. I know your plan Zim...your making me fall in love with you...

And it's working...


	2. Zim's thoughts

Yay 2nd chappie of I Know Your Plan.  
this is now Zim's thought's on the situation 

Zim's POV

A month...I believe it to be a month since my Tallest have chosen to tell me that my mission was actually a banishment. It had broken my spirit to hear them tell me I was nothing but a joke to the entire Irken empire. Being banished to FoodCourtia was bad enough but being banished here, is my worst nightmare. Not because of all the filthy humans but because of one. His name is Dib. When I first met Dib I noticed he was different from the rest of them. His intellectual was quite surprising for a mere child. At first sight he had named me as a alien, and his mortal enemy. I can't count the number times when we had fought each other for the outcome of these disgusting creatures. It seemed Dib wanted to be the hero who rescued mankind from destruction and finally be recognized. It seemed that he somehow cared about this planet and all it's disgusting inhabitants. But as the days went on and we fought even more I began to wonder why he cared for them. Why did he care for the people that mocked him everyday, the people who called him crazy, the people who wouldn't care if he was dead or alive.

And that family of his I have met his sister, Gaz I believe and wondered why he cared about her, all she ever did was push him around and when he needed her most she just ignored him and on the times she did rescue him it was for her own selfish reasons. His father was probably even worse.

Dib and I have always been enemies, and I thought we would stay like that till I would finally put this planet out of it's misery. But ever since I have known about my banishment my plans for world conquest have dwindled, and now I have even stopped. Dib figured out something was wrong when on that day he called me to battle him and I had just ignored him and walked away. He knew something had changed me.The next day he confronted me and I still just ignored him. After skool he ambushed me on my way home demanding to know what was wrong with me. I can't believe I told him. I told him everything. I couldn't stop myself from crying and spilling everything. I had thought he would laugh at me but instead he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and helped me walk to my house. My dysfunctional robot parents greeted us at the door as Dib's arm left my shoulder. I had quietly thanked him before slamming the door in his face.

Over the next two weeks things between us became different. We started talking and,dare I say it, I liked it. I liked talking to him, and I even liked listening to him. I had believed that I had gone insane when I had talked to him about my life as an Invader. He even talked about his past as well. And when the time came when bullies had pushed him down and his textbooks went flying, I had helped him. I picked up his books as he muttered a thanks while rubbing a sore ankle. I had just smiled and started gathering all the papers that were scattered. Dib seemed to be okay since he was already on his feet and also helping.

While collecting the papers I noticed one in particular. It looked like notes from what Ms. Bitters had been teaching. But what caught my attention was the doodle of me. Usually I would've found the doodle being me on an autopsy table being ripped apart, but this time it was just me sitting in my desk. I had never noticed that Dib was artistic. But the doodle was beyond anything I had seen, every detail perfect, the shading...perfect, a photo couldn't have been better.

Without knowing what I was doing, my other hand had grabbed another book while looking at the picture.Suddenly I had felt something cold on my gloved hand. Upon instinct my head turned to see Dib kneeling on one knee with his hand on mine apparently as surprised as I was and I even noticed that Dib was...blushing. His face had become a slight pink when I looked at him and I knew so had mine. Without it escalating any further I handed him all the books and papers I had collected and ran out of skool.

I called myself a fool when I realized I had developed feelings for him. It was only on the day when it rained did anything happen. I had bad cases with this so called 'water'. And when I saw it fall from the sky I was stunned. All the Filthy humans played in it and rolled in it,ugh, it disgusted me. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and even before turning around I knew it was Dib. He smiled at me when I asked him what he wanted. He opened up his 'thing' and said "Yeah do you wanna get under my umbrella? You know so you don't get wet and you won't have to wait for hours waiting for it to stop". I felt my frown began to form a smile as he carefully places the 'umbrella' over both of our heads and I quietly say "Thank you Dib". During our journey we again had conversation and even laughed with each other. It felt pleasing that we were laughing with each other then actually at each other. I had even offered him to come into my house. I felt a warm sensation when I was with Dib and strangely...I wanted more. But my happiness was drowned when Dib said he had to go straight home.

I guess my disappointment showed because the next thing I knew he was...hugging me. It felt so good so RIGHT. I carefully hugged him back while my subconscious was having a struggle. 'Dib is the enemy!' I thought but then a voice in my head said 'Since when? Dib has been nice to you when no one else has''But this is wrong!' I thought. 'How is the way you feel wrong?' questioned the voice. We had let go of each other and I had gone into the house when I made up my mind. Knowing what Dib had done to me scared me, I had never felt this way before about any human or Irken. I had always thought that to be alone was showing you were strong. But with Dib...

I have now experienced something I thought I would never have to deal with...love, a pitiful human emotion.  
Love...Love...Love...Tallest help me, I'm in love with my worst enemy...


	3. Love or Hate?

My friends have been asking(threating) me to put more chapters on this story so here goes nothing. Just to make this clear...this set where Dib and Zim are teens(15,maybe16). Sorry this took so long...I was having a major writers block!

ENJOY!!!

Dib's POV

'Why do I feel this way?' I think as I stare across the room while Miss Bitters droned on about how the world is doomed. Instead of having my usual morning nap, my eyes keep resting on a certain alien, and trust me once I got looking at him I couldn't stop. Zim just happened to be wearing THE hottest outfit I have ever seen...it looks good on him...AHHH! bad thought, bad thought. OK Dib just take a deep breath and direct your attention to the teacher.

"doomed..."

"doomed..."

"doomed..."

Ah screw this I'm going back to staring at Zim. Instead of wearing his usual outfit today he decided to go all hot goth hottie on me...did I mention he looked Hot in black. His usual shirt became what looked like a black tanktop with a leather jacket on top, he had on the same pants as usual but today a short silver chain hung on his right thigh while around his neck seemed to be a dogtag with a name of some music group. Zim being not of this earth I wouldv'e NEVER suspected that he could look that good. It's like he wants me to jump him although I know he'd rather not. A sigh escapes my lips as I continue to watch him writing notes...or maybe something else?

It's like Zim is completely oblivious to the fact that every time I look at him now my heart starts pounding like crazy, my palms get sweaty, and it becomes very difficult to talk...but it seems somethings wrong with him too. It's like he gets nervous around me and nowadays he doesn't even make eye contact with me.

And just that fact breaks my heart...I thought we were becoming friends, or at least acquintances. I wonder if he even wants to be my friend, I mean we do have a rough past together, but I thought the past few weeks have made up for it...

I see him stretch his appendages and move a little to a more comfortable position as I finally look away from him and stare out the window to see birds chirping and flowers swaying in the breeze...it disgusted me. I mean how could everything outside of my life be perfect when I'm having an emotional breakdown. Even my sister has been wondering what's wrong with me, usually she doesn't give a damn about me. I guess I can't blame her.

I haven't gotten any sleep at all for the past 5 days, I've got dark circles under my eyes that you can see from a mile, plus I've become rude and snappy alot more. I guess it's due from lack of sleep, Gaz says I look like a zombie but that's usually the best comment I can get from her so I don't know whether it was a compliment or a concern.

I know that if something doesn't happen soon I'm going to break down emotionally, physically, and even mentally. What that something is...I'm still trying to figure out. Questions keep running through my head every time I see him. Does he feel the same? If he knew how I truly felt, what would his reaction be? Would he push me away, or pull me closer? My gaze returns to the one that has stolen my heart and soul and they both break once more. I finally decide right then and there...'I'm telling him tonight before I lose my sanity, then I'll know what he feels toward me'

The clock hands turned to show 9:00am as I sigh and think 'this is going to be a VERY long day' and I start conducting plans.

Time lapse:2:00pm Normal POV

Zim was walking through the hallways of the skool heading for his locker to grab his books before heading back into Miss Bitters class at this time. He was taking the long way since he wasn't in a big hurry to be bored out of his mind. But while walking down the long corridor he couldn't help but smirk. During the morning Zim had felt Dib's gaze upon him all through class. It was excellent.

Zim had decided that in order to get more of Dib's attention he would have to look more appealing to him. Zim had investigated what might catch his attention and put his plan into work. The results...better than he could ever imangine. The feeling that Zim had felt had grown stronger and stronger as the day had went by, and it felt SO good.

While thinking about this and other certain things concerning Dib, he never noticed a certain teenage girl strolling the halls as well. So as you could imagine it wasn't long till they bumped into each other. They both cried "Oof" as both of them were pushed to the ground, both landing flat on their butts. Zim had involuntarily closed his eyes during the impact and was now lying on the filthy floor rubbing a very sore ass. It was then his eyes locked with the others and he quickly identified her as Dib's sister Gaz.

She had grown up along with Dib and Zim, her violet hair was longer, past her shoulders, her eyes were still the same color of hazel and she had grown into a lovely(yet at the same time scary)6 ft tall woman with a certain dislike of everything except herself. Without breaking eye contact they both stood up and glared at each other. Anyone passing by would have noticed that even though Gaz was in a grade above Zim, he was at least 2 inches taller then her.(Same with Dib)

"Wow Zim" she said casually "You've changed your look". Zim raised an eyebrow and muttered "Yes, apparently I have". He walked toward her and had meant to go past her had not her arm shot through the air and clung to Zim's wrist tightly enough to tell him that she meant business. "What do you think your doing human, clinging onto Zim like that LET ME GO!" But no matter what he said she still held her grip.

"What do you want from me, sister of Dib?" questioned Zim. Gaz gave him a death glare while replying "I want to know what you did to my brother".At this Zim blinked in surprise "What do you mean?"

"I mean what did you do to my brother? Ever since a few weeks ago he's been acting strangely, ya know more stranger than usual, he doesn't get any sleep anymore, he doesn't eat anything, his grades are plummeting, and he looks like a freakin' zombie!" She said all this while with every syllable her grip on him became tighter till he knew there was no more blood circulating in that arm anymore. With a last ounce of strength he pulled his arm out of her grasp and stuttered "I-I have no idea what your talking about"

She eyed him closely which made shivers go up and down his spine. He saw lots of emotions in her eyes as she studied him. But he couldn't tell whether the strongest one was hatred or...something else. Finally she sighed and lowered her gaze. Zim eyed her suspiciously before turning his back to her and was going to walk to his locker before he heard the words that stopped him in his tracks.

"I know how you feel for my brother Zim..." The sound of her voice made him turn around but the statement itself stunned him. He looked at her while her gaze was still to the ground and he felt something well up in his chest, was it fear? Despite this Zim casually said " I have no idea what your talking about". He was about to walk away for the 20th time before she lifted her gaze to him. There was silence till she said "I know you love my brother Zim"

To say the least, Zim was paralyzed beyond anything he could comprehend. His eyes widened as only one coherent thought ran through his head. 'She knows...Oh God she knows' But then a surge of hatred rose up through him. He replaced his astounded expression with one of complete hatred and loathing as he shouted for everyone to hear "Love? I do not love that pitiful human, he is nothing to me, in fact I will proudly say that I do not love Dib, completely the opposite in fact, I HATE HIM!!!"

Zim glared at her while he was breathing hard from screaming at the top his lungs. But it made him even more mad since she was just standing there doing nothing, showing no emotion. He did not know how much he would come to regret that last sentence till he heard a slight sniffle behind him.

Zim's hatred suddenly dimmed as he heard the whimper. He slowly turned around to see his worst nightmare come true. His eyes widened as he saw Dib standing there, with shaking knees, against the walls. Anyone could see he was in great pain, since his face was wet with tears as his right hand clutched at the piece of clothing and skin that hid his heart. "D-Dib..." stuttered Zim as he reached out his hand toward Dib then it seemed that saying his name brought Dib out of his trance.

Then his worst nightmare became complete as Dib's sadness turned into hatred and he quietly said "Guess what Zim?". His entire body shook with a new surge of sadness and anger while he yelled "I HATE YOU TOO!!!"

Without a reply or reaction from Zim, Dib sprinted as fast as he could through the halls and flung the doors that led to the city wide open, and without even bothering to look back he ran as fast as could out of the skool. The doors slammed shut behind him at the exact moment the bell rang for the next period to begin. Maybe if Dib had looked back he would have saw Zim's tear streaked face and wide eyed expression showing fear about what just happened.

Zim's body shook with sobs as he now realized the full potential of the situation. He didn't even hear Gaz say "I hope you get what you deserve you alien bastard" and he didn't hear her leave to her next period. Zim's knees finally gave and he collapsed onto the floor with sobs shaking his body and with guilt, depression, and fear tearing his alien heart to pieces...

* * *

I can't believe I just typed that...Chapter 4 coming soon!!!  



	4. Needing You

Final chapter: Needing you I highly recommend listening to 'Broken' by Seether featuring Amy Lee. I was when I was typing this and it almost made me cry.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Damn my pride, damn it to hell!!!" screamed Zim to...well anyone who just happened to be listening. Zim calmed his breathing and sat down on his big comfy couch while his robot GIR came into the room and sat down beside him. "What's wrong master?" asked Gir. "Go away Gir" stated Zim while turning his head in the direction of the window watching rain pour down upon it.

It was then Gir noticed all the bruises and cuts on Zim's body "Oooh what happened to you?". Zim sighed and pushed Gir away "Go away" Tears began to well in his Zim's eyes and even one fell down along his cheek.(can Irkens cry?)Gir finally gave up and went into the kitchen to make himself some waffles.

Zim let out a sob while he let his head rest in his hands. A big BOOM made Zim jump from his place on the couch "GIR, what did you blow up?". The small robot came into the living room with his usual big grin and said "I didn't do nothing". Zim sighed and wiped away the tears that fallen."That was a double negative Gir, but I see your point".

Zim looked out the window and saw the flash of light illuminating the room. "Ah so that's what it is" he mumbled to himself. Another boom rattled the tiny house as Gir yelled in horror and went into his defensive mode making his eyes turn red. "Stand down Gir it's just thunder and lightning" stated Zim. Immeaditly the small robot's eyes turned blue once more and yelled "Okey dokey!" before blasting off into the kitchen.

Another roar of thunder could be heard as Zim walked slowly to the window. 'Could he still be out there?' he thought. But he quickly dismissed it by thinking 'He's not stupid...at least not that stupid'. Another boom shook the house when Zim accidentally thought aloud asking "Is he?"

He looked down upon his torn clothing and sighed letting a few tears drop along his face thinking about what had happened just a few hours ago.

Flashback

"Love? I do not love that pitiful human, he is nothing to me, in fact I will proudly say that I do not love Dib, completely the opposite in fact, I HATE HIM!!!" Zim glared at Gaz while he was breathing hard from screaming at the top his lungs. But it made him even more mad since she was just standing there doing nothing, showing no emotion. He did not know how much he would come to regret that last sentence till he heard a slight sniffle behind him. Zim's hatred suddenly dimmed as he heard the whimper.

He slowly turned around to see his worst nightmare come true. His eyes widened as he saw Dib standing there, with shaking knees, against the walls. Anyone could see he was in great pain, since his face was wet with tears as his right hand clutched at the piece of clothing and skin that hid his heart. "D-Dib..." stuttered Zim as he reached out his hand toward Dib then it seemed that saying his name brought Dib out of his trance. Then his worst nightmare became complete as Dib's sadness turned into hatred and he quietly said "Guess what Zim?". His entire body shook with a new surge of sadness and anger while he yelled "I HATE YOU TOO!!!"

End Flashback

It had been 6 hours since that terrible moment in time. 4 of the 6 hours Zim had spent looking for Dib, desperate to tell him the truth even if Dib didn't feel the same. He had run into some bullies that wouldn't get out of his way. He made the terrible mistake of threatning them if they didn't let him go.He remembered the punching, the kicking, and the blood that fell from his green skin. They all walked away when they were content that they had taught him a lesson he wouldn't soon forget.

But all the physical pain didn't even come close to his emotional pain. Even though he was hurt badly he stood up the second they were out of range and continued his search. He had looked everywhere he could think of. He had asked everyone he met if they had seen Dib. Most of them didn't care and Zim noted them down to be destroyed later on for not caring about Dib.

Even when it started raining he had not given up. Only after hours of searching did he finally head home. When he got to his home base he let his robot parents open the door since he didn't have the strength. He was so weak physically, mentally and emotionally that he had practically fainted on his couch the moment he walked into the house.

He had woken up after 2 hours of sleep and...you know the rest.

Zim looked away from the window and walked to his couch before sitting on it. His eyelids became heavy, and were now very hard to keep open "Gir" he yelled "I'm going to bed, but make sure I'm up by 5:00am human time ok?''. He heard a mufled response saying ''Okey, dokey.

He sighed once more and started heading to the toilet that led to his lab/bedroom(just work with me here) before he heard the door swing open loudly followed by a even more powerful roar of thunder that shook the house.

As by instinct Zim yelled "Computer destroy the intruder" without even thinking about who it might be. But before even the computer could react Zim heard a very familiar voice yell "Stop! please it's just me". Zim quickly turned around to see the very person who he had been thinking about for the past 6 hours.

Zim's eyes widened as he saw Dib standing under the door frame drenched with rain and shaking from the cold. Zim was stunned to the point that he couldn't even move. Dib, not being thrown out of the house yet, took the akward silence as a excuse to walk into the house and silently close the door behind him. They were still at least 10 feet away from each other as they stood in the silence. It was after 30 seconds of the silence that Zim noticed what state Dib was in.

Dib's shaking suddenly got worse as a giant sob escaped his mouth. "Zim,please..." begged Dib. Before he could finish Zim rushed over to where he was and stood before him as if scared to touch him. He was close enough to see that Dib's eyes were red and his nose swollen slightly. And he could even tell that some of the water on Dib's face was not rain but tears that had not been wiped away. "Please" he begged once more while fresh tears rolled down his face. Zim suddenly found his voice as he asked "What...?"

The response that Dib would make would haunt Zim for the rest of his life.(just to let you know)Dib made his eyes wander to Zim's and the sadness and pain in those eyes almost made Zim start crying right then and there. "Please...don't hate me".

At the sound of that single sentence Zim quickly pulled Dib into an soft embrace while whispering into his ear "I could never hate you even if I wanted to. Relief swarmed through Dib and it wasn't long till he returned the embrace and let go of everything while crying shamless onto Zim's shoulder. Zim led Dib over to the couch and let him sit down, doing all of this without breaking the embrace.

Zim let Dib cry until he couldn't any more while whispering words of comfort and love into his ear. Dib finally stopped and rose his head to meet Zim at eye-level. For a moment they took their time just looking into each others eyes(Zim doesn't have his costume on). "What does this mean Zim?" asked Dib, breaking the silence. "I don't hate you Dib" said Zim. "I've known for awhile now that I...love you".

Dib's eyes widened at the last part but they slowly returned to their normal size and a smile grew on his face that would of made an angel jealous. Zim felt himself melt inside when he saw that smile and began to even smile himself. Zim gave Dib a kleenax(way to ruin a moment...I'll shut up now) and helped him clean his face as much as possible. Zim's smile grew as Dib inched himself as close to him as he would dare and whispered "I love you too".

Zim finally closed the distance between them and lips finally met in a soft but fierce passion. It wasn't anything special, no tongues, just a sweet kiss as if to insure the other of their feelings. It wasn't long either for after 5 seconds they parted. Dib's grip on Zim tightened as he(Zim) picked him up bridal style and took him to his bedroom using another route then the toilet since that would probably ruin the moment.

When they entered Zim laid him down as carefully as he would a delicate butterfly. Zim left his side momentarily to switch off the lights but quickly came back while climbing into the bed beside him. Dib laid his head down to where he was under Zim's chin and sighed in content. Zim took the liberty of placing soft kisses on his forehead while whispering words of love to him.

They laid there in each others embrace and love as Zim's eyelids began to grow heavy again. But before he fell asleep he took his hand and gently pulled Dib's head to where they were looking at other. Zim's lips met Dib's again in a soft kiss while muttering "I love you Dib Membrane". They parted and Zim's tired body screamed for rest so it wasn't long till he had fallen asleep. But not before he heard Dib respond "I love you too Invader Zim".

Dib looked at the face of the alien who had captured his heart and his smile grew. He had once thought that this was all a plan to help destroy him. He had long ago forced that thought out of his mind but it was coming back. 'His plan was to make me fall in love with him but...' thought Dib. He finally closed his eyes and submitted to sleep. 'I'm glad his plan backfired'

* * *

Whew...finally done. Review please!!!  



End file.
